A voltage-to-current amplifier converts a voltage signal to a current signal. Current signals are used in information processing systems, communication systems, and information storage systems. For example, in an information processing system, a current signal can represent information within the system. In a communication system, a current signal can provide the drive current for current mode devices, such as a laser or a light-emitting diode. In an information storage system, a current signal can provide the drive current for a magnetic recording head.
The demand for information processing systems, communication systems, and information storage systems having higher operating frequencies continues. However, an increase in the operating frequency of these systems requires a corresponding increase in the operating frequency of the components, such as voltage-to-current amplifiers, used in these systems. Transient response is a parameter related to the operating frequency of a voltage-to-current amplifier. Generally, an improvement in the transient response of a voltage-to-current amplifier corresponds to an increase in the amplifier's operating frequency. Over the last several decades, many different voltage-to-current amplifier designs have been developed to improve the transient response of voltage-to-current amplifiers. Unfortunately, despite the development of improved designs, the voltage-to-current amplifiers in use today fail to have a sufficiently fast transient response to meet the operating frequency specifications of future information processing systems, communication systems, and information storage systems. This failure eliminates these amplifiers from consideration for use in these systems.